Love Letters by Keikokin
by Sorayablue
Summary: Seit Jahren schreibt Harry Briefe an Lucius ohne sie abzuschicken. Was passiert, wenn die alt und senil gewordene Hedwig dies dennoch tut? ONESHOT HarryLucius


Huhu,

hier schnell noch eine Übersetzung, die ich vor einiger Zeit gemacht habe...

Love Letters by Keikokin – Übersetzung by Sorayablue  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Die Story basiert auf die Geschichte und die Charaktere von J. K. Rowling. Daher gehört nichts mir. Nicht einmal der Oneshot, da ich ihn nur übersetzt habe ;)

Harry seufzte glücklich, als er einen weiteren Liebesbrief zu dem Stapel hinzufügte und sie alle mit einer roten Schleife zusammenband.

HOOT  
Klopf  
Klopf

Hedwig hatte ihre Anwesenheit durch Rufen und Klopfen am Fenster von Innen bemerkbar gemacht. Harry schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf und streichelte sanft die alte und scheinbar in der Mauser befindliche Eule am Kopf. Sie schien zu lächeln und knabberte an seinem Finger für eine Belohnung. Ebenfalls lächelnd gab Harry seiner geliebten Eule einen weiteren Snack.

„Na altes Mädchen, bald werde ich dich wohl in den Ruhestand schicken müssen. Vielleicht kannst du ja eine weitere Reise machen? Eines Tages könntest du vielleicht diese zu Lucius Malfoy bringen, hmm?"

HOOT  
Klopf  
Klopf

"Ja, okay Mädchen." Harry öffnete das Fenster für Hedwig. Nur für den Fall, dass sie auf Jagd gehen wollte und ging selbst zu Bett.

Er sah nicht, wie das alte Mädchen auf den Stapel von Briefen blickte. Sich wünschend, dass sie auf dem letzten Weg ihren Meister glücklich machen würde, nahm sie den Stapel an der Schleife in ihre Krallen und flog hinaus in die Nacht. Drei Tage brauchte sie für die Tagesreise.

Lucius schrieb an seiner Biographie "Lucius' Chroniken", als sie durch das Fenster in den Raum flog. Seinen Kopf über die durcheinander geratenen Federn der Eule, welche auf seinen Tisch stürzte, schüttelnd nahm er die Briefe die nach Sandelholz und Zimt rochen an sich. Er berührte Hedwig leicht mit seinem Zauberstab, um sie in ein heilendes Koma zu versetzen und setzte sich in seinen liebsten Ledersessel. Lucius legte seine Füße auf den Schemel und löste den Knoten. Der Stapel von gepflegten Briefen, von welchen einige schon durch ihr Alter gelb geworden waren, bereitete sich in seinem Schoß aus. Den am ältesten aussehenden an sich nehmend, öffnete er den Umschlag.

_An Lucius Malfoy_

_Ich glaube, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß nicht warum oder wie. Vielleicht passierte es, als du mich in dem Buchladen heute berührt hast. Als ich bei dir stand, wünschte ich dir näher zu sein und das für immer. Aber du wirst niemals mein sein und so schreibe ich diesen Brief, um dich aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. Ich hoffe, dass es funktioniert._

„Wer auf Erden?" rief Lucius aus.

„Was ist los, Liebling?" hörte er Narcissa aus einem anderen Raum.

Lucius verdrehte seine Augen bei dem Kosenamen. „Unerwartete Korrespondenz."

„Das ist nett, Liebling", erwiderte Narcissa. Sie schritt in den Raum und sah höhnisch auf Hedwig hinunter, deren Federn auf dem Tisch verstreut waren. „Ich brauche ein neues Schmuckstück für das bevorstehende Bankett des Ministeriums, Liebling."

"Ich habe dir erst letzte Woche eine Kette gekauft", sagte Lucius verärgert.

"Das alte Ding? Ich habe es bereits getragen. Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich es noch einmal anlege. Also wirklich, Lucius, was werden die Leute denken?" Narcissa blickte empört.

"Sie werden denken, dass du mich genug liebst, um mich nicht in den finanziellen Ruin zu treiben", antwortete Lucius sofort.

„Liebe? Hat irgendjemand jemals etwas über Liebe gesagt? Wir haben für die Erhaltung unserer Blutlinie geheiratet, nichts anderes. Also, wo ist deine Geldbörse?"

"Ich werde dir nicht eine weitere Galeone geben damit du sie verschwendest, Narcissa", brüllte Lucius.

„Fein, wenn du in einer solchen Stimmung bist. Du bist so gemein!" Narcissa rannte aus dem Raum in Tränen aufgelöst.

Lucius verdrehte ein weiteres Mal seine Augen und öffnete den nächsten Brief.

_"Lieber Lucius,_

_Du hast nicht versucht mich zu töten, oder? Dobby hat es mir gesagt, aber ich weigere mich das zu glauben. Wie kann einer so verflixt attraktiv aussehen, wenn er kurz davor ist jemanden zu töten? Dummer Elf, ich verstehe nicht, dass du so aus der Fassung gebracht warst ihn zu verlieren. Er treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Voldemort sollte wirklich Hauselfen auf seiner Seite haben._

_Ich hoffe, ich sehe dich bald wieder. Du bist wirklich wunderschön, wenn du verärgert bist."_

"Dobby?" Lucius Stirn krauste sich als er versuchte sich an den Nahmen zu erinnern, aber es musste gut 10 Jahre her sein, seit er ihn zuletzt gehört hatte. „Hat es was mit Potter zu tun? Nein, das konnte nicht sein."

Lucius öffnete den nächsten Brief.

_Liebster Lucius_

_Ich habe dich heute im Ministerium gesehen. Gott, du scheinst jedes Mal besser auszusehen. Ich wäre fast getötet worden, weil du mich so abgelenkt hast. Wenn Voldemort die Wahl geben würde mit dir oder ihm zu kämpfen, würde die Schlacht niemals statt finden."_

"Es ist Harry Potter. Ist er in mich verliebt?" Lucius riss den nächsten Brief auf, fest entschlossen eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu bekommen.

_"Mein liebster Lucius,_

_Ich kann in der Nacht nicht schlafen wissend, dass du in Askaban bist. Wenn es nur einen Weg geben würde dich dort hinaus zu bringen. Ich hoffe Draco hat einen Plan. Du warst einfach auf der falschen Seite und ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen. Ich habe genug Geld in meinem verließ. Vielleicht kann ich es Draco zustecken und er kann die richtige Person damit bestechen. Ja, das werde ich tun. Er könnte das zusätzliche Geld dazu gebrauchen. So wie ich ihn von seiner Mutter reden höre, ist sie sicher zu beschäftigt damit Geld zu verschwenden als dich zu befreien. Aber ich liebe dich und werde dafür Sorgen dich dort hinaus zu bekommen."_

"Draco hat das Geld von Potter bekommen? Er hatte sich immer gewundert, wie er dazu gekommen war. Warum habe ich mich nie gefragt, wieso hunderte von Galeonen in seiner Truhe auftauchten."

_"Lucius mein Liebster!_

_Du bist frei! Wie sehr wünsche ich, dich in meinen Armen zu halten und dir zu sagen wie glücklich ich bin. Aber da ist noch immer sie, nicht wahr. Sie ist diejenige, die dich hält und mit dir feiert. Ich hasse sie. Sie verdient dich nicht."_

"Also der Klang der Briefe hat sich eindeutig geändert", Lucius grinste selbstgefällig als er den nächsten öffnete.

_"Lucius,_

_Ich habe heute meinen Abschluss gemacht, nachdem ich diesen Idioten getötet habe, der dein Meister gewesen war. Niemand schaut mehr in meine Richtung. Ich habe getan, was sie wollten. Mir reicht es. Ich ziehe zurück in die Muggelwelt. Genug Geld habe ich ja. Solltest du jemals zu Sinnen kommen und mich über dieses Biest erwählen, ich werde warten."_

"War es das, was mit ihm passiert ist?" Lucius erinnerte sich lebhaft an die 'Menschenjagd' nach Harry Potter, als das Ministerium bemerkte, dass sie ihren Goldjungen verloren hatten. /Geschieht ihnen recht./

Narcissa stürmte bereit zum Kampf mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand haltend zurück. „Mir reicht es, gib mir das Geld für eine neue Kette, oder sonst!"

„HA! Ich will die Scheidung. Ich will die Scheidung. Ich will die Scheidung!" schrie Lucius und eine Minute später in der Narcissa ihn noch immer schockiert anstarrte, flog eine Eule durch das Fenster und auf ihren Kopf fiel ein Brief des Zaubereiministeriums, welcher sofort anfing zu rauchen.

"Du solltest ihn besser öffnen, LIEBLING. Ich denke, es ist für dich, LIEBLING. Es könnte wichtig sein, LIEBLING!" spottete Lucius.

Der Heuler des Ministeriums explodierte mit einem Paukenschlag.

WIR, DAS MINISTERIUM ERKLÄREN DIE VEREINIGUNG VON LUCIUS MALFOY UND NARCISSA MALFOY FÜR BEENDET. DIESES SCHEIDUNGSURTEIL IST ENDGÜLTIG! ALLE BESITZTÜMER KEHREN IN DEN BESITZ DES EHEMANNES, LUCIUS MALFOY, ZURÜCK.

Der Brief explodierte in Flammen und dann zu Asche. Lucius lächelte und Narcissa heulte. „Wie konntest du? Nach all den Jahren in treuer Ergebenheit, die ich dir geopfert habe."

"Sicher, treu, hmm? Hast du schon alles vergessen über Raul, Pierre, Ian, Montgomery, Travis, Susan, Michelle oder Juan?" zählte Lucius auf. Narcissa wurde blass. "Oh ja, ich weiss es. Ebenso wie mein Anwalt und wenn du versuchst auch nur einen Gegenstand von der Manor zu entfernen, außer natürlich den Sachen, die du auf dem Leib trägst, werde ich zum Tagespropheten mit einigen sehr interessanten Bildern gehen."

"DU MONSTER!" schrie Narcissa und rannte zu ihrem Raum, um sich mit so viel Kleidung und Schmuckstücken wie möglich zu bekleiden.

Bereits vermutend, was sie vorhatte, schwang Lucius seinen Zauberstab, "Accio Schmuck und Familienjuwelen!"

Narcissa schrie ein weiteres Mal vor Wut und Lucius warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte. Als er fertig war, wischte er die Lachtränen von seinen Augen und schaute zurück auf die Briefe in seinen Händen.

„Und nun mein schöner junger Verehrer, wo bist du?"

_"Lieber Lucius,_

_es ist viel schwerer getrennt von der Zauberwelt zu sein, als ich es mir je vorgestellt hatte. Aber ich weiß, wenn ich jemals zurückkommen sollte, würde es schrecklich werden. Wenn ich mich nur von allem in deinen Armen verstecken könnte. Wenigstens kann ich nach draußen gehen und in den wunderschönen Himmel schauen, den Ozean hören und wissen, dass du mir nah bist. Die Insel ist so friedlich, aber sie verfolgt mich, da ich von dir getrennt bin. Nach so vielen habe ich erkannt, dass mir einfach der Mut fehlt dir diese Briefe zu schicken. Es war einfach nicht für uns bestimmt. Meine arme Hedwig wird bald sterben und keine Eule wird ihren Platz einnehmen. Wir sind einfach durch zu viel zusammen gegangen. Vielleicht wird sie eines Tages eine letzte Reise machen, aber ich glaube es nicht. Es macht aber auch nichts, denn du wirst mich immer als den Jungen mit der Narbe sehen. Aber nur dass du es weißt, ich werde dich immer lieben._

_Harry"_

"Insel? In der Nähe von Wiltshire? Wunderschöner Himmel?" Lucius erstarrte und begann durch die Landkarten zu schauen, während er mit Freude hörte wie Narcissa fluchend versuchte zu packen. Er verfluchte seine eigene Unfähigkeit Harry zu finden und sein Blick fiel auf die alte Eule im Heilungsschlaf. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter mit seinem Stab.

"Hallo Hedwig. Weißt du wo Harry ist?"

HOOT

"Kannst du mich zu ihm bringen?" Vor diesem Moment hätte Lucius immer bezweifelt, dass Eulen schmutzige Blicke geben könnten. Einige Zeit saß der Blonde einfach nur da und überlegte sich eine Lösung. "Wenn du nur jünger wärst, Hedwig."

Hoot

Hedwig schien ihm zuzustimmen. "Das ist es!" Er griff nach einem Buch über Dunkle Künste und blätterte durch die vielen Seiten. „Da ist es, die Verjüngung von Tieren." Neugierig schaute Hedwig auf das Buch. „Halt still, altes Mädchen." Lucius erhob seinen Zauberstab und war erstaunt, als die Eule ihre Augen fest schloss. "Tempus Reversare!" Ein helles blaues Licht erfüllte den Raum und als sich Lucius Augen daran gewöhnt hatten sah er nur noch ein wirbeln von weißen federn. „Verdammt, ich habe sie getötet!"

HOOT  
HOOT  
HOOT

Als die Federn sich beruhigt hatten, saß Hedwig das Gefieder stolz putzend vor ihm als wären die letzten 10 Jahre von ihrem Körper vollkommen gelöscht. Aufgeregt begann sie im Raum hin und her zu flattern. "Kannst du mich zu Harry bringen?"

HOOT

"Ich will, dass du gegangen bist, wenn ich zurückkomme!" rief Lucius glücklich. Narcissa schrie und Lucius ging mit Hedwig nach draußen. Mit zwei Fingern im Mund stieß er ein lautes Pfeifen aus und ein schimmernder kastanienbrauner Pegasus stieg vom Himmel herab. „Apollo, folg der Eule." Lucius warf seinen Arm in die Luft und Hedwig schwang sich in die Luft mit dem Pferd und Reiter, welche ihr folgten. Es war nicht einfach für Apollo, der für ihn langsamen Eule zu folgen und so landeten sie immer wieder, nur um wenige Minuten wieder von neuem zu starrten.

Es dämmerte bereits, als Hedwig schließlich auf der Fensterbank eines Steinhauses landete auf der Insel des Himmels. Nicht erst, als er vom Pegasus abstieg überlegte er, was er zu Harry sagen würde. Er wusste, er war zuhause. Hedwig war nicht mehr zu sehen und es schien eine menge an Gerufe und Geschrei zu hören zu sein. Ohne Zweifel wunderte Harry sich, wie sie so jung geworden war.

Harry musste wohl den Pegasus gesehen haben, da er nach draußen rannte und erst stoppte, als er Lucius erblickte.

"Lucius?"

"Hallo Harry. Ich habe deine Briefe erhalten. Ich hoffe, du warst nicht zu sehr geschockt darüber, dass deine Eule wieder so jung geworden ist, aber ich musste dich finden." Lucius trat näher an Harry heran.

"Was? Warum?"

"Ich nehme an, dass deine erste Frage nur rhetorisch war. Zu deiner zweiten, na ja, ich wollte sehen, ob du wirklich meinst, was du geschrieben hast."

Harry stand da und sein Mund ging wie bei einem Fisch stumm auf und zu. Die Briefe hätten nie geliefert werden sollen, Hedwig war wieder jung und der Mann seiner Träume ist auf einem geflügelten Pferd bei ihm aufgetaucht. Nur ein Malfoy konnte solch einen Auftritt machen, da war sich Harry sicher.

"Sprachlos? Sehr gut, um so besser um dich zu küssen", schnurrte Lucius und griff nach Harry um ihn in eine harte Umarmung zu ziehen und seine Lippen gegen die seine zu pressen. Mit einem glücklichen Glucksen warf Harry seine Arme um den größeren Mann und begann ihn mit allem was er hatte zurück zu küssen.

"Also ich denke, du meinst es ernst," Lucius grinste als Harry begann wie verrückt an seinem Hals zu saugen. "Nun, jetzt wo ich dich habe, was soll ich mit dir tun?"

"Ficken, lecken und mich zu deinem Eigentum machen?" flüsterte Harry in Lucius' Ohr.

"Dem könnte ich nicht mehr zustimmen," schnurrte Lucius, legte einen Arm um Harry und apparierte ihn heim in die Manor.

Ende


End file.
